Blossom Boy
by chocovic-chu
Summary: Selama menjadi fujoshi, tak pernah ia bayangkan jika sebenarnya ia bergender laki-laki. Namun kini, dengan identitas baru sebagai siswa di sekolah khusus pria, bisakah ia melewati hari-harinya tanpa terjerumus romansa BL favoritnya? :: Possibly Boys Love Story of Haruno Sakura :: R&R onegai!
1. 0th Blossom

**Blossom Boy**

**story by vic**

**disclaimer:**

**Kishimoto Masashi**

**warning:**

**AU, OOC, Intersexuality, Suggestive Theme, and Possibly Shōnen-ai**

***O*  
**

0th Blossom

~Intro~

* * *

**Aku ... yang berdada rata.**

* * *

Tanganku gemetaran saat mencengkeram sebuah kaset video film yang barusan diserahkan Yamanaka Ino padaku. Dengan takjub kupandangi judul film itu di kavernya—_Takumi-Kun Series: Soshite, Harukaze ni Sasayaite_—beserta dua wajah pemerannya: si imut Yanagishita Tomo dan si tampan Kato Keisuke.

"_Ta—Takumi-kun_ ... _Takumi-kun Series_ ...," tergagap bibirku bersuara. "_Hontō na no_? _Takumi-kun Series na no_?" Pandanganku beralih pada teman sekamarku itu, meminta konfirmasi.

Jari telunjuk Ino terangkat menunjuk kaset yang masih berada dalam cengkeramanku. Sepasang manik mata biru turkuoisnya balas menatapku dengan remeh. "Judulnya kan tertera di situ."

Aku mengangguk seraya mengembangkan senyum goyah. "Iya,"—tatapanku terfokus lagi pada kaver kaset itu dengan binar afeksi—"benar. Rupanya aku tidak menghayal. Benar-benar Takumi-_kun_ ... _kyaaa_!" Tak kuasa aku memekik gemas dan melompat girang sambil mendekap kaset itu di dada. "_Yatta_! _Yatta_! Takumi-_kun_ akhirnya berhasil kudapatkan juga!"

Sementara aku sibuk bertingkah histeris lantaran diselimuti euforia tak wajar, Ino mengamatiku seraya mendengus geli. "Tampaknya, kamu senang sekali ya."

"_Mochiron_! Ini kan _Takumi-kun Series_ yang ingin sekali kutonton dari dulu~" selorohku antusias, masih mendekap si "Takumi-_kun_" erat-erat. Lalu, kupandangi gadis berambut pirang dikuncir itu dengan tatapan lembut. "_Arigatō_, Ino, sudah mau memberikan Takumi-_kun_ berharga ini untukku. _Hontō ni arigatō_~" ucapku tulus, ditingkahi aksi menghambur dan memeluk bahunya dari samping.

"Ya, ya. Itu cuma seri pertama yang sudah puas kutonton ulang. Makanya, kuberikan padamu," tanggap Ino ringan di balik bahuku. "Lagi pula, aku pribadi lebih suka Hamao Kyōsuke kok."

"E? Hamao Kyōsuke?" tanyaku, yang kurang familier dengan nama itu, sembari melepas bahunya.

Ino mengembangkan senyuman lebar. "Pemeran Takumi-_kun_ di seri kedua sampai sekarang itu lho~" jawabnya, diiringi desahan gemas dan tatapan menerawang. "Si _uke_ Hamao Kyōsuke~"

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi. "Pemeran Takumi-_kun_ seri kedua?" tanyaku lagi, tidak mengerti. Tapi kemudian, kedua manik mataku membeliak. Sebuah asumsi merasuk tiba-tiba ke kepalaku. "_Ara_! Yanagishita Tomo diganti, ya?"

"_Sō desu wa_~" jawab Ino dengan anggukan kepala mantap.

Aku mengerang kecewa._ Tipe _uke_ begini, mengapa harus diganti aktor lainnya?_ batinku sendu sembari mengamati wajah imut si Tomo yang terpampang di kaver _Takumi-kun Series_. _E_, tapi ... Ino tadi bilang 'si _uke_ Hamao Kyōsuke'—memangnya, dia se-_uke_ itu?

"Hei, cepat simpan kasetmu! Kalau tidak, nanti dirampas Suzune-_san_ saat inspeksi dadakan lho!"

Aku tersentak mendengar peringatan Ino. "Ah, benar! Ini kan termasuk benda terlarang di asrama!" timpalku panik. Buru-buru aku beranjak ke atas tempat tidur, mengangkat kedua tanganku, lalu mendorong salah satu papan langit-langit kamar sampai terbuka.

"Aku heran ... bagaimana bisa ya lubang itu tak pernah ketahuan Suzune-_san_?" Ino bertanya-tanya saat aku berkutat menyelipkan kaset itu di antara dua _tankōbon manga_ karangan Tsuda Mikiyo-_sensei_, di dalam boks berukuran sedang. "Banyak sampah terlarangmu tersimpan di atas sana, kan?"

"Bukan sampah, Ino ... tapi _harta bendaku_ yang paling berharga," tukasku mengoreksi seraya mengembalikan boks itu ke tempatnya semula, dan lalu menutup papan langit-langit kamar kami.

Ino memutar matanya dengan sikap jemu, tapi aku mengabaikannya. "Dan kalau sampai ketahuan, bisa-bisa malah dirampas dan diserahkan Suzune-_san_ ke Tsunade-_shishō_! Itu kan mengerikan ...," tambahku sambil bergidik setelah kembali duduk di depan _kotatsu_.

Ino tergelak. "Tentu saja mengerikan! Apa lagi kalau pekerjaan sampinganmu sebagai _dōjinka_ juga ketahuan Kepala Sekolah! Uwaaa, kamu bisa didepak dari sini, tahu!"

Aku hanya tersenyum masam; dalam hati membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino barusan. _Namekuji Gakuen_—perguruan khusus wanita tempat kami menuntut tidak hanya pendidikan setingkat _kōtōgakkō_, tetapi juga ilmu medis dan keperawatan—takkan mudah mentolerir segala hal penyimpangan yang dilakukan oleh para siswinya. Terlebih lagi penyimpangan berupa pekerjaan sampingan yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pendidikan di sekolah—seperti karier _dōjinka_ yang tengah kulakoni ini. Kalau sampai ketahuan, tentu saja aku akan langsung dikeluarkan! Bahkan sebelum sempat aku menuntaskan tahun pertama pendidikanku sebagai calon paramedis!

Tapi ... selain menjadi paramedis, aku kan juga punya impian menjadi _mangaka_ seperti Tsuda Mikiyo-_sensei_. Makanya, melakoni pekerjaan sebagai _dōjinka_ merupakan batu loncatanku demi meraih impian tersebut. Lagi pula, sudah hampir dua setengah tahun aku menjadi _dōjinka_ produktif. Bahkan, _dōjinshi_ kreasiku sudah mendapat banyak sorotan para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ di Comiket. Jadi, mana mau aku melepaskan karierku sebagai _dōjinka_ yang cemerlang ini begitu saja.

"Hei, _Dekorīn_! Jangan melamun saja dong!" tegur Ino keras, menggugahku paksa dari pikiran yang mengambang.

"Apa, _Buta-chan_?" sahutku dengan wajah memberengut, tak menyukai panggilan menyebalkan yang tadi sempat kudengar. Padahal, sudah sering aku mengingatkannya untuk berhenti memanggilku begitu. Dahiku yang sekarang kan tidak selebar kala masih kanak-kanak dulu, tapi masih saja Ino-_buta_ memanggilku dengan sebutan "_Dekorīn_".

Si _Butachan_ ikut memberengut. Dia juga tampak tidak senang mendengar panggilan masa kanak-kanaknya kugunakan. "Kamu harus membayar Takumi-_kun_ yang kuberikan tadi, tahu!"

"Aa-ah, _wakatteru wa yo_. Orang sepertimu mana suka memberi secara cuma-cuma," timpalku sinis. Yah, sebenarnya, aku memang harus memberi Ino sesuatu, sebagai balasan _Takumi-kun Series_ yang telah dia berikan padaku. Tapi, kalimatku barusan juga tidak salah kok. Dia kan suka mendoktrin bahwa tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. "Hmph, memang berapa yang harus kubayar?" tanyaku sambil bersedekap jengkel.

Senyuman Ino kembali merekah di wajahnya. "_Iya, okane de jyanai wa_, Sakura."

"Lantas?" tanyaku dengan tatapan heran, merasa aneh kalau bukan uang yang diinginkan Ino. Meskipun begitu, aku juga merasa senang karena tak perlu merogoh uang saku bulananku untuk membayari si _Buta-chan_.

"Cukup kenalkan aku dengan Sai-_kun_~" jawab Ino dengan mimik merajuk.

Keningku mengernyit; terusik mendengar Ino menyebut nama familier itu. "Mengenalkanmu dengan _ilustrator penipu_ itu?" ulangku mengonfirmasi.

Ino menggeleng. Dengan kedua lengan bertumpu di atas meja _kotatsu_, ditingkahi bahu mencondong ke depan, dia menukas, "_Uun_! _Chigau no_! Tapi pemuda ramah dan murah senyum—kenalanmu di Comiket waktu itu lho ... Sai-_kun_~"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sebelum mendengus tak percaya. Ino baru saja menyebut pemuda itu "ramah dan murah senyum"—_apanya_? Senyum ramah yang selalu menggantung di wajahnya itu cuma TIPUAN. Aslinya, si "Sai-_kun_" hanyalah ilustrator eksentrik yang selalu blak-blakan saat berkomentar.

_"Rupanya, _dōjinshi_ kreasimu jelek juga ya. Sejelek wajahmu."_ Begitulah salah satu komentar blak-blakan yang dilontarkannya padaku sambil tersenyum "ramah" ketika kali pertama kami bertemu. Dan lantaran tak terima dengan komentarnya, aku pun meninju hidungnya sampai berdarah kala itu.

"_Nee_, bagaimana, Sakura? Kamu mau mengenalkannya padaku, bukan?" todong Ino urgesif, mengembalikan fokusku padanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi, menimbang-nimbang sebentar, lalu memberinya jawaban berupa anggukan enggan. "Di Comiket dua minggu mendatang, akan kukenalkan kamu padanya."

Ino langsung melonjak kegirangan. "_Kyaaa! Sankyū! Sankyū, Dekorīn_~ Dengan begitu, targetku mendapat pacar tahun ini bisa terwujud~" pekiknya senang. Aku sendiri cuma bisa tertawa hambar; tak sanggup membayangkan apa jadinya _Buta-chan_ dan ilustrator penipu itu kalau sampai berpacaran.

"_Aa, tatte ... kareshi wa ne_?" gumamku lirih sembari merapatkan diri di selimut _kotatsu_ yang hangat. Hmmm ... aku juga ingin punya. Tentunya, pacar berwajah tampan, bermata tajam, seperti _seme_! Sikapnya memang terasa dingin, laiknya hawa membeku yang diusung badai salju musim lalu. Tetapi, hatinya begitu hangat, bak curahan sinar mentari awal musim panas ini. Walau jarang menyunggingkan senyum, namun ... tatapan teduhnya ... sering muncul kala memandangi sang _uke_ ...

_E_? Aku mengerjab, baru tersadar dari pikiranku yang melantur. Memandangi ... _uke_? Sepasang alisku mulai bertautan. Pemuda ... _seme_? Kedua irisku kontan membeliak.

_Mō_! Mengapa pikiranku jadi menjurus ke karakter _manga BL_ begini? Cepat-cepat aku memukuli dahiku; berusaha keras mengenyahkan _chara seme_ yang terwujud dalam imajinasiku barusan. _Sakura no baka_!_ Sakura no baka_! Walau cuma seorang _dōjinka_ penggemar romansa shōnen-ai, bukan berarti aku bisa mengharapkan pacar bertipe _seme_! Aku kan bukan _chara uke_, _shānnarō_!

"_Nee, Dekorīn_~ Tanpa perlu kaupukuli, dahimu itu sudah terlalu lebar, tahu~" Ino terkikik geli, menertawai tingkah konyolku.

Segera kulempar tatapan tajam ke arah _Buta-chan_, yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah olehnya. _Ukh_, dasar gadis menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah. Ayo temani aku ke apotek sekolah sebentar."

Kupandangi Ino yang sudah berdiri dari _kotatsu_, bertanya heran, "Mau apa?"

"Membeli obat pereda nyeri. Persiapan menyambut datang bulan."

"Oh," tanggapku mengerti seraya bangkit berdiri dan beranjak mengikuti Ino.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Kamu sendiri, kapan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba setelah kami keluar dari kamar, menyusuri koridor gedung asrama, dan berpapasan dengan beberapa gadis lainnya.

Aku menoleh sambil mengernyitkan kening. "_Kapan_—apanya?"

"Menstruasi." Ino menjawab kalem. "Katamu, belum pernah sama sekali, kan?"

Aku mendesah pelan sembari menekuri sepasang selop polos warna pink di kakiku, yang beradu dengan lantai papan koridor. "_Sō_."

"Ya ampun, _Dekorīn_!" Ino mengeluarkan pekikan lucu. "Kamu itu perempuan atau bukan? Sudah hampir 16 tahun begini, masa' belum juga menstruasi sih? _Uso_!"

Dahiku mengerut dalam. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Memang belum kok!"

Ino tertawa, menatapku jenaka. "Masa prapuber-mu lelet sekali ya, kalau begitu."

Aku balas menatapnya jengkel, namun tak bisa membantah. Kuakui, apa yang diucapkan Ino benar; aku _memang_ sedikit lelet mencapai masa pubertas. Meski aku tahu masa pubertas remaja wanita berakhir di usia 16 tahun—usiaku kini—tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Toh kalau sudah saatnya tiba, aku juga akan mengalaminya sendiri.

Kudengar tawa Ino mulai mereda. Namun, kedua matanya kini memincing, memandangiku dengan sikap hati-hati.

"Apa?" semburku bertanya, merasa tidak nyaman dengan cara Ino menatapku.

"Jangan-jangan ...," Ino menggantung ucapannya sambil menoleh ke kiri-kanan koridor sebentar sebelum berbisik pelan, seolah akan mengumbar suatu rahasia kelam, "... kamu, sebenarnya bukan perempuan, _Dekorīn_."

Sontak aku mendelik. "_Mō_! Apa maksudmu, _Buta-chan_? Jelas-jelas aku ini perempuan!"

"Jelas-jelas?" Ino membeo remeh, makin membuat kupingku panas. "_Nee, Dekorīn_, kuberitahu saja ya! Selain rambut pink dan dahi lebarmu ini,"—Ino mengangkat dua jarinya dan menyentil dahiku dengan kasar—"secara fisik kamu _lebih maskulin_ lho~"

"Ino ...," aku menggeram sambil mengelus bekas sentilan Ino dengan telapak tangan. Tatapanku sendiri semakin menajam, memeringatkan penjelasannya yang mulai terdengar melantur.

"_Kiite, kiite_! Mana ada perempuan yang menggeram begitu?" cela Ino bandel. Bibirnya yang tersaput _lipbalm_ melengkungkan senyuman mengejek. "_Ara_, _mite, mite_! Ekspresimu sekarang tampak garang lho~" Lalu tanpa sempat kucegah, Ino menepuk-nepuk dada, pinggul, dan bokongku sambil bersenandung riang, "Rata, rata! Semuanya rata~"

"_Buta-chan_! Kaupikir apa yang kaulakukan, haah?" raungku frontal sambil menjauhkan diri dari Ino. Beberapa gadis yang melewati kami memandangiku aneh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Si Ino sialan itu pasti akan kubunuh! Teman sekamar atau bukan, tidak boleh seenaknya menyentuh area sensitif yang tidak ingin kuekspos ini, _shānnarō_!

Namun, si _Buta-chan_ hanya berkacak pinggang. Alih-alih memedulikan tatapan membunuh yang kulayangkan, Ino malah menyunggingkan senyuman miring memuakkan. "Sakura, Sakura ... ckckck. Apa masih bisa kamu sebut dirimu perempuan dengan tubuh tak berbentuk begitu? _Fuh_, meragukan."

_Ukh_. Urat-urat jengkel seketika muncul di pelipisku. Namun, aku tidak meledak marah. Sebaliknya, entah mengapa, manik mataku terasa memanas dan berair—

Cepat-cepat aku mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba membendung air mata yang kuyakini akan merembes turun kalau tidak segera kucegah tadi.

"Sakura?" Nada suara Ino berubah cemas; aku hanya memalingkan muka dan melangkah cepat mendahuluinya.

"Hei." Derap kaki berselop Ino terdengar nyaring saat dia mengejarku. "Sakura, hei! _Matte_!"

Aku berhenti seiring merasakan cekalan kuat di lenganku.

"_Gomen_."

Aku tidak membalas tatapan iris biru turkuoisnya yang memantulkan sorot penyesalan.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura, aku—" suara Ino terputus. Lalu, terdengar helaan napas berat darinya. "Aku hanya menggodamu saja ... tidak serius." Kurasakan kedua lengannya bergerak canggung merangkul bahuku. "_Gomen ne_, Sakura. Aku memang keterlaluan."

Aku masih terdiam; enggan merespons, enggan membalas rangkulannya—kecuali berusaha keras agar buliran air mataku ini tidak mengalir jatuh ke bahu kanannya. Cengeng, memang. Namun jika teman dekatmu sendiri meragukan identitas gendermu, rasanya itu cukup menyakitkan.

* * *

**Aku ... yang ber_-kromosom XY_.**

* * *

Atas inisiatif yang tidak kudiskusikan dengan Ino—aku masih melancarkan agresi perang dingin sepihak padanya—aku pun menemui Tsunade-_shishō_ untuk berkonsultasi tentang spekulasi keabnormalan fisik serta kelambatan masa prapubertas-ku. Beliau yang mengerti kebingunganku, memintaku menjalani serangkaian tes pemeriksaan medis di rumah sakit perguruan. Beberapa hari setelahnya, Tsunade-_shishō_ memanggilku datang ke ruangannya untuk memberitahu hasil dari tes pemeriksaan tersebut. Dan hasil tes itulah yang membuat jantungku kini berdegup keras dan cepat begitu aku tiba di depan pintu ruangan sang Kepala Sekolah _Namekuji Gakuen_.

"Tenang sajalah, Putriku. Tidak perlu segugup ini, bukan?" ujar _Otōsan_ yang berdiri di sebelahku. Beliau juga datang ke _Namekuji Gakuen_ atas panggilan Tsunade-_shishō_.

Aku menoleh pada _Otōsan_, yang mengangsurkan senyuman menenangkannya padaku. Tangan beliau yang besar dan hangat terulur ke puncak kepala, mengusap-usap sayang rambutku. "Meskipun Ayah tidak tahu bagaimana hasil tes pemeriksaanmu nanti, tetapi semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Aku tersenyum goyah; sedikit merasa lebih tenang usai mendengar kata-kata _Otōsan_.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk sekarang," ajak _Otōsan_ kemudian, membukakan pintu untukku.

Perlahan aku beranjak masuk ke dalam, diikuti _Otōsan_ yang menutup pintu pelan. Kutemukan Tsunade-_shishō_ tengah duduk di belakang meja kantornya, menyambut kami dengan ramah, "Terima kasih Anda sudah bersedia datang, Haruno-_san_. Kau juga, Sakura. Silakan duduk."

Aku menelan ludah seraya melangkah mendekati sepasang kursi di depan meja Tsunade-shishō. Entah mengapa, tanganku terasa begitu dingin saat menyentuh sandaran kursi yang terbuat dari kayu berpelitur tersebut. Setelah mengambil napas panjang guna menunjang ketenangan jiwa yang amat kubutuhkan, aku pun beranjak duduk, mengangkat wajah, dan memandang sejurus ke arah sang Kepala Sekolah. Namun, betapa terkejutnya aku begitu mendapati ekspresi empati tergurat di wajah cantik Tsunade-_shishō_.

"Bagaimana hasil tes pemeriksaan putri saya, Senju-_kōchō_?" terdengar suara bariton _Otōsan_ yang duduk di sampingku, bertanya tanpa berbasa-basi dulu.

Tsunade-_shishō_, yang kali ini berpaling pada _Otōsan_, merespons tanpa pula berbasa-basi, "Sangat mengejutkan. Ternyata Sakura memiliki _kromosom XY_ dalam susunan _kromosom_-nya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. _Kromosom XY_—_kromosom_ penanda seksual laki-laki?

"Selain itu, Sakura juga diketahui mengidap _Androgen Insensitivity Syndrom_, atau Sindrom Ketidakpekaan Androgen."

Apa? Aku menegakkan badan, merasa tegang. Aku mengidap sindrom—_apa_?

_Otōsan_ menyuarakan keteganganku, "Apa maksud Anda, Senju-kōchō?"

Tsunade-_shishō_ melanjutkan, "Dari hasil tes pemeriksaan yang dijalani Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu, menunjukkan bahwa secara genetis Sakura bukanlah perempuan."

Aku mengerjab; tidak yakin dengan frase akhir yang barusan masuk ke gendang telingaku. "Maaf?"

"_Bukan perempuan_?" dengan sangat heran, _Otōsan_ mengulang. Dari sudut mata, kutangkap air muka _Otōsan_ yang biasanya tampak kalem, mulai bergejolak.

"Putri saya bukan perempuan?" Otōsan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. "Sakura-_chan_ kecilku bukan ... tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" Otōsan kembali berpaling ke Tsunade-_shishō_ sambil terbahak pelan. "Walaupun dada putri saya tidak menyembul dengan semestinya, tetapi dia selalu memakai _celana dalam berpita _dan_ berenda_, Senju-_kōchō_!"

"_Otōsan_!" sahutku antara masih bingung, tegang, dan kini dicampur rasa malu sekaligus kesal. Bagaimana bisa _Otōsan_ mengungkapkan hal itu dengan mudahnya di depan Kepala Sekolahku sendiri?

Namun, _Otōsan_ tetap melanjutkan, "Dan Anda pasti tahu, bukan, _bentuk kelamin_ di balik celana—"

"Tepat sekali," potong Tsunade-_shishō_ tajam sebelum sempat tanganku bereaksi untuk membungkam mulut _Otōsan_ yang hampir melontarkan istilah "_jū hachi kin_"—untuk 18 tahun ke atas. "Morfologi _genital_ luar Sakura memang tampak hampir sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh perempuan kebanyakan—"

"Maaf, _tampak hampir sama_?" sela Otōsan tidak percaya.

Tsunade-_shishō_ mengabaikan beliau. "Namun dalam pemeriksaan medis lainnya, diketahui bahwa Sakura juga tidak memiliki rahim, _ovarium_, ataupun _sel telur_ yang semestinya dia miliki jika dia bergender perempuan." Raut wajah Tsunade-_shishō_ begitu serius saat menerangkan penjelasannya kepada _Otōsan_, yang mulai membelalakkan mata.

"Itu artinya ... putriku Sakura tidak bisa memberiku cucu?" tanya _Otōsan_ dengan suara ketakutan. Aku sendiri semakin tegang dan dilanda paranoia oleh apa yang sudah diterangkan Tsunade-_shishō_ barusan. Aku bukan perempuan ... tes itu menunjukkan bahwa genderku bukan perempuan ... bukan perempuan—tapi, _bagaimana mungkin_?

"Sakura bukannya tidak bisa memberi Anda cucu, Haruno-_san_,"—tangan Tsunade-_shishō_ terangkat bersamaan dengan bibir _Otōsan_ yang akan bergerak kembali—"melainkan _tidak bisa mengandung_ ... karena yang dia miliki adalah _organ reproduksi_ laki-laki normal."

Aku terkesiap menangkap penjelasan tambahan itu. "Apa? Saya memiliki—_apa_?" tanyaku tergagap. Badai bening paranoia memang sudah menyelubungiku, namun nalar ini masih belum mampu menguraikannya.

_Otōsan_-lah yang merepetisi pernyataan Tsunade-_shishō_ untuk didengar lebih jelas oleh indera runguku. "Gadis kecilku ... Sakura-_chan_ ... memiliki _organ reproduksi_ laki-laki—itu artinya ...?"

"Artinya, putri Anda _interseksual_," sambung Tsunade-_shishō_ datar, menatapku lekat-lekat, "secara genetis bergender laki-laki."

Dan klausa terakhir itulah yang membuat duniaku serasa berhenti berputar seketika.

**~_tsuzuku_**

* * *

Author's Note:

_Konnichiwa_, ini _fanfic_ pertama vic di FNI. _Yoroshiku_!

Cerita _fanfic_-nya memang agak menyimpang, tentang seorang _interseks_+mantan _fujoshi_ yang terlibat romansa _BL_. Idenya sendiri berasal dari _manga_ _Kakumei no Hi/The Day of Revolution_ © Tsuda Mikiyo-_sensei_, dalam konteks terbalik.

Memang masih _intro_, tapi vic akan berusaha untuk _1st Blossom_-nya. Jadi, mohon dukungannya ya! _Arigatō goza_! ^ ^

* * *

**History:**

08/04/2012 : first published


	2. 1st Blossom

**Blossom Boy**

**story by vic**

**disclaimer:**

**Kishimoto Masashi**

**warning:**

**AU, OOC, Intersexuality, Suggestive Theme, and Possibly Shōnen-ai.**

***O***

1st Blossom

~What's wrong with being male, anyway?~

* * *

**Bokser Pink.**

* * *

Aku tahu apa itu _interseksual_—kondisi kelainan gender yang meragukan antara laki-laki dan perempuan secara fisik, anatomi, ataupun genetis. Aku pernah mempelajarinya sedikit di mata pelajaran Biologi—tentang hewan _hermafrodit_ atau berkelamin ganda (semisal siput dan cacing tanah). Bahkan, aku juga pernah membacanya di salah satu _manga_ karangan Tsuda Mikiyo-_sensei_—bercerita tentang remaja pria yang divonis _"interseksual_ dan secara genetis bergender perempuan". Tapi, aku tidak pernah mengira—_sama sekali tidak pernah_—jika selama ini aku juga mengidap kelainan gender seperti itu!

Tsunade-_shishō_ mendiagnosis kelainan genderku sebagai _46, interseks XY_—atau bisa disebut: _Hermafrodit_ Semu Laki-laki. Artinya, aku sebenarnya terlahir sebagai laki-laki, namun tanpa alat _genital _luar yang tampak utuh, seperti laki-laki normal. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya disebut bergender laki-laki lantaran "terjangkit" Sindrom Ketidakpekaan Androgen, yang menyebabkanku memiliki bentuk fisik langsing, laiknya perempuan. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja secara genetis aku bergender laki-laki.

Dan seolah apa yang menimpaku belum cukup buruk, Tsunade-_shishō_ juga terpaksa mendepakku keluar dari _Namekuji Gakuen_. Alasannya, fakta genderku laki-laki tidak memungkinkan bagiku untuk meneruskan pendidikan di sana. Hingga akhirnya, aku hanya bisa terlantung pulang ke rumah, untuk meratapi nasib diri seharian.

"Sakura-_chan_, berhentilah menangis. Ayah mohon padamu."

Kuangkat wajahku dari benaman bantal, memandangi raut wajah _Otōsan_ yang tengah menatapku khawatir. "_Otōsan_...," aku terisak, parau memanggil.

"Lagi pula, yang namanya laki-laki itu pantang menangis, bukan?" imbuh beliau sambil tersenyum geli.

Keruan saja aku terisak lagi. "_Otōsan no Baka_!" makiku seraya memukuli sisi kiri tubuh _Otōsan _dengan bantalku, bertubi-tubi.

Beliau hanya tertawa tanpa menghindari pukulanku. "_Uwa, uwa_, lihat kekuatan pukulanmu ini ... ckckck. Kamu benar-benar PUTRA Ayah yang kuat ya, Sakura-_chan_! Ah—_ya da, iya da_! Mulai sekarang, Ayah harus memanggilmu dengan 'Sakura-_KUN_' ya."

Dengan penuh kejengkelan, semakin keras kulayangkan pukulan bantalku, menimpuki beliau. "_Otōsan_ bodoh! Bodoh! Siapa yang _putra_ siapa? Siapa yang _Otōsan_ panggil dengan _yobisute_ '-_kun_' itu? _Siapa_? Dasar _Otōsan _bodoooh!"

Sesudahnya, kulempar sekuat tenaga bantalku ke arah dada _Otōsan_, kubenamkan lagi wajahku ke dalam bantal lainnya, dan kucoba menulikan rungu dari gelak membahana _Otōsan_ yang menertawai agresiku barusan. Sungguh! Memangnya, ada ya seorang ayah yang tega menertawai kemalangan yang menimpa PUTRI-nya? Memangnya, ada ya seorang ayah yang malah bergembira atas kenyataan pahit yang mendera PUTRI-nya? Ukh, sungguh! Memiliki _Otōsan_ yang insensitif sebagai ayahku, rasanya aku ingin tertelan bumi saja! _Shānnarō_!

"Sakura-_kun_." Perlahan, kurasakan sentuhan tangan lembut _Otōsan_ yang membelai puncak kepalaku. "Sakura-_kun_, tidak seburuk itu, bukan?"

Aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku, namun isakan tangis masih tetap terdengar. Tidak seburuk itu? Setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku "_interseksual_ dan secara genetis bergender laki-laki", bagaimana bisa _Otōsan _dengan kalem mengatakan "tidak seburuk itu"?

Tiba-tiba bahuku ditarik pelan, tubuhku bangkit duduk menghadap _Otōsan_. "Sakura-_kun_," panggil beliau dengan suara lembut seraya menempelkan dua tangan besarnya di kedua belah pipiku. Wajahku yang basah dan mataku yang sembab pun terangkat, sampai bisa kupandangi paras wajah _Otōsan _yang kebapakan.

"Sakura-_kun_," panggil _Otōsan_ lagi sambil mengusap air mataku dengan buku-buku jemari beliau. Kemudian, _Otōsan _merengkuhku dalam dekapan beliau yang terasa begitu hangat.

"_Otōsan_," senggukku, teredam dada bidang _Otōsan _yang tersembunyi di balik kemeja kerja beliau.

"Apa pun kamu—tidak peduli anak perempuan atau anak lelaki—Sakura-_kun _tetaplah buah hati kami yang sangat berharga. Karena itu, Ayah akan tetap selalu menyayangimu apa adanya. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, ya? Sebab, meskipun kenyataan ini terasa pahit, bukankah masih ada Ayah di sini untuk ikut merasakannya bersamamu, hm?"

"_Otōsan_ ..." Kudongakkan wajahku, membalas tatapan teduh yang diangsurkan _Otōsan _padaku. "Lalu ... apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa menghadapi kenyataan mengerikan ini?" tanyaku seraya melepaskan pelukan.

_Otōsan_ memiringkan kepala dan mengerjabkan mata, tampaknya kurang memahami pertanyaanku. "_Mengerikan_?" ulang beliau dengan jeda pendek sebelum menukas, "Sakura-_kun_, bukankah Ayah sudah mengatakan bahwa apa yang menimpamu ini tidak seburuk—"

"BURUK, _Otōsan_! Dan juga _mengerikan_!" sahutku keras kepala, memotong perkataan _Otōsan_ begitu tajam. "Maksudku, selama 16 tahun ini ... aku terbiasa mengenakan celana"—kulayangkan tatapanku ke bagian tubuh di bawah perutku—"dalam dan menyumpal"—kuangkat kedua tangan yang menunjukkan gerakan menangkup di depan dadaku yang rata—"bagian ini dengan _padding_...," dan kugantung suaraku lantaran tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

"Sakura-_kun_ ...," _Otōsan _hendak menanggapi, namun urung kala melihatku menundukkan kepala, dengan kedua tangan yang sekarang beralih menutupi wajah.

"Aku terbiasa mengenakan _itu _sebagai perempuan ...," ucapku lirih. Buliran air mata merebak lagi di pelupuk mataku. "Tapi ... karena sekarang aku bergender laki-laki, aku ... aku ..."

"_Hoo_ ... jadi _itu_ masalahnya?" tanggap _Otōsan_ sambil bertepuk tangan. Aku mengangkat wajah dan menoleh pada _Otōsan_ yang tengah tersenyum penuh empati. "Sakura-_kun_ tidak tahu harus mengenakan _apa _karena sekarang bergender laki-laki, ya?"

Aku hanya mengernyitkan kening, menatap tidak mengerti ke arah _Otōsan_ yang kali ini sedang beranjak mengambil tas _shopping _berukuran besar, yang baru kusadari eksistensinya di samping tempat tidurku.

"Kalau _itu_ masalahnya, Putraku, tenang saja. Karena Ayah sudah membelikanmu ... _ini_."

Kedua irisku kontan membulat begitu menangkap benda apa yang ditarik _Otōsan_ keluar dari dalam tas _shopping _itu: sebuah celana bokser pink bercorak gambar hati kecil-kecil.

"Ayah membelinya dengan ukuran lingkar pinggang yang pas untuk Sakura-_kun_," kata _Otōsan_, memamerkan benda itu di depan mukaku. "Dan tidak hanya satu"—tangan beliau dengan cepat kembali menarik keluar beberapa celana bokser lainnya yang juga berwarna pink, namun dengan corak berbeda—"tetapi _tujuh_ untuk _tiap harinya_. Ah, singletnya juga ada! Lihat, warnanya pink—warna _favorit_ Sakura-_kun_, bukan?"

Astaga ... demi _Kami-sama_! Saat kupandangi ketujuh pasang celana bokser dan singlet yang diangsurkan _Otōsan_ ke atas pangkuanku itu, sudah bisa kubayangkan bagaimana gambaran kehidupanku nanti sebagai laki-laki ... sebagai _pinky boy_.

"_Otōsan_," agak ragu aku memulai sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah _Otōsan_, yang masih tak memudarkan senyumannya. "Mana ada _laki-laki _yang mengenakan pakaian dalam warna pink!"

"_Sō desu ka_? Tapi, pink adalah warna favorit Sakura-_kun_, bukan?" tanya _Otōsan_, mengonfirmasi dengan nada polos—_terlalu polos_, malah—hingga rasanya, aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepalaku berkali-kali ke dinding.

Namun, nalarku mengingatkan, membenturkan kepala ke dinding sama sekali tidak ada faedahnya—hanya akan mendapat benjolan besar serta gegaran otak saja. Meskipun kulakukan jua lantaran dirundung krisis identitas diri akut, tetap saja tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa _Otōsan_ telah membeli celana bokser berwarna pink untuk "_putra_" tersayangnya.

Karena itu, kuputuskan saja untuk menyuarakan kebingunganku—_keputusasaanku_—atas sikap _Otōsan_ dalam menyingkapi vonis Tsunade-_shishō_, ketimbang memusingkan bokser-bokser pink tersebut. "_Otōsan_, mengapa _Otōsan_ bisa sesenang itu kala mengetahui genderku sebenarnya bukan perempuan?" tanyaku sambil menyusut air mata dengan beberapa lembar kertas tisu yang tadi diulurkan _Otōsan _padaku.

Kulihat sorot mata _Otōsan_ seketika meredup. Namun, bibir beliau tetap mengulas senyum. "Ayah bukannya senang, Sakura-_kun_. Malahan ... sangat kecewa karena baru sekerang mengetahui identitas gendermu yang sebenarnya."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, meremas tangan _Otōsan_. "Apa menurut _Otōsan_, mendiang _Okāsan_ sudah mengetahui hal ini semenjak melahirkanku ... tapi _tetap membesarkanku _sebagai perempuan?"

Mendengar spekulasi yang kulontarkan, senyuman _Otōsan_ pun perlahan memudar. "Ayah tidak tahu, Sakura-_kun_. Saat mengandung, melahirkan, dan kemudian mengasuhmu selama delapan tahun ... tak pernah sekalipun mendiang ibumu menghubungi Ayah untuk ... memberitahu tentang dirimu"—_Otōsan_ mengerutkan dahi, rahang beliau sendiri tampak mengeras—"ataupun kondisinya yang melemah. Baru setelah ibumu tiada, _pengacara ibumu_-lah yang menghubungi Ayah ... atas dasar keinginan mendiang ibumu yang tertulis dalam surat wasiatnya."

Semakin kuremas tangan _Otōsan_ yang mengepal kuat; berusaha meredakan amarah beliau atas tindakan mendiang _Okāsan_ delapan tahun yang lalu. Aku sadar, tindakan mendiang _Okāsan_ yang dulu pergi meninggalkan _Otōsan_ tanpa alasan jelas, adalah bentuk keegoisan mendiang _Okāsan_. Begitu pula keputusan mendiang _Okāsan_ yang membesarkanku tanpa memberitahu siapa ayah biologisku. Namun, tetap saja aku tak ingin _Otōsan_ memiliki perasaan antipati pada mendiang _Okāsan_.

Lambat laun, kurasakan amarah dalam diri _Otōsan_ menyusut sirna. Senyuman kebapakan yang khas juga kulihat kembali menghiasi wajah _Otōsan_. Dengan binar sarat afeksi, _Otōsan_ memandangiku sembari berkata, "Meskipun demikian, Ayah masih bersyukur karena kita tidak terlalu terlambat mengetahui identitas gender Sakura-_kun _yang sebenarnya. Coba bayangkan, andai kita mengetahuinya kala kau sudah dewasa dan segera menjadi pengantin ... mungkin akan terasa lebih sulit, bukan?"

Aku hanya diam, tidak bisa menanggapi apa yang diutarakan _Otōsan_. Tidak ingin. Karena aku sama sekali tidak bersyukur mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan pada identitas genderku ini.

* * *

**Jalan Maskulinitas.**

* * *

Karena _Otōsan_ terus merongrongku untuk mencoba semua pakaian dalam yang dibelikan beliau untukku, insiden "_pink boxer_" itu pun berakhir traumatis—membuatku _didera_ semiparanoia irasional tiap kali memandangi warna yang sering disteriotip sebagai feminitas seorang perempuan tersebut. Dan lantaran genderku kini "_berbeda_", kuputuskan, pink bukan dan tidak akan lagi menjadi warna favoritku. Coba warna biru langit atau hijau hutan—sepasang warna netral yang tak condong ke gender manapun. Kurasa.

Namun walau aku merasa muak dengan warna pink, bukan berarti aku juga membenci warna arum manis helaian rambutku. Ini adalah genetis. Warisan dari mendiang _Okāsan_. Tidak akan kucat warna lain hanya karena genderku sekarang bukan lagi perempuan.

"Kau yakin, Putraku? Kalau Sakura-_kun_ berada di sekolah khusus laki-laki tahun depan nanti dengan warna rambut ... seperti ini"—_Otōsan_ sudah kularang keras menyebut nama warna itu di depan mukaku maupun di belakang punggungku—"Sakura-_kun_ hanya akan jadi bulan-bulanan bahan olokan," kata _Otōsan_, menimpali penolakanku atas tawaran beliau untuk mengecat permanen rambutku dengan warna yang lebih "maskulin"—warna hitam legam.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, sarat determinasi. "Tidak akan. Malah, aku yang akan menjadikan mereka bulan-bulanan samsakku kalau sampai mereka menghina warisan mendiang _Okāsan_ ini," cetusku sambil mengukir seulas senyum kelam di wajah, sementara tangan kananku terus menggerakkan _drawing pen_ guna menebalkan garis-garis sketsa gambar di dalam panel _dōjinshi_-ku.

Kulihat dari sudut mata, _Otōsan_ mulai membuka mulut, hendak memrotes aktifitas yang sedari tadi kulakukan di atas ranjang kasur putih, tempatku duduk bersandarkan bantal dan berhadapan dengan meja makan kecil yang bisa dilipat. Namun belum sempat suara protes terlontar, aku menyela tandas, "Sama seperti keputusanku untuk tidak mengecat rambutku secara permanen; aku tidak akan berhenti membuat _dōjinshi_, _Otōsan_."

_Otōsan_ memandangku dengan tatapan tidak setuju. "Putraku, dalam hitungan hari, kau akan mulai menjalani _Operasi Transgender_. Operasi yang akan mengubah identitas gendermu _seutuhnya_ menjadi laki-laki. Jadi, tidak seharusnya kau tetap mempertahankan kebiasaan _fujoshi_-mu itu, Sakura-_kun_."

Gerakan _drawing pen_ di tanganku terhenti. Dengan kedua sudut bibir tertarik ke bawah, aku mendongak sedikit, membalas tatapan _Otōsan_, dan mengoreksi defensif, "Ada yang salah dengan teguran _Otōsan_. Pertama, operasi yang kujalani nanti bukanlah _Operasi Transgender_, melainkan _Operasi Penegasan Kelamin_. Operasi yang hanya akan mengubah bentuk luar alat _genital_-ku saja.

"Kedua, aku _tidak sedang_ mempertahankan kebiasaan _fujoshi_. Yang sedang dan akan terus kupertahankan adalah karierku sebagai _dōjinka_. Memang, semua _dōjinshi_-ku bertema _shōnen-ai_, tapi aku tidak terlalu suka disebut _fujoshi_, _Otōsan_."

"Baik, baik, Ayah mengerti; bukan _Operasi Transgender_ dan bukan_ fujoshi_," timpal _Otōsan_, buru-buru mengangkat tangannya di depan dada dengan sikap mengalah. "Tetapi, tolong pikirkanlah ini: Apakah tidak aneh jika Sakura-_kun_ masih menggemari romansa _shōnen-ai_, padahal tahun depan nanti Sakura-_kun_ akan menjadi siswa di _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_?"

Sesaat, aku mengerjabkan mata. Kemudian, aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat. Entah mengapa, aku tidak mampu menyuarakan respons atas pertanyaan itu. Malahan, di dalam diriku mulai digelar perdebatan sengit—antara Nalar yang mendukung persepsi _Otōsan_, versus Ego yang tidak memedulikan apa pun, selain suksesi menjadi _mangaka_. Namun, Nurani ini belum sanggup memutuskan pihak manakah yang memenangi perdebatan tersebut.

Karena itu, alih-alih menjawab, aku hanya menutup pena _drawing pen _dan membiarkan lembaran kertas dōjinshi-ku terhampar begitu saja di atas meja-lipat. Kulayangkan tatapanku ke luar kaca jendela kamar, memandangi kemilau serpihan salju yang turun perlahan dari langit sore kelabu di musim dingin. Seiring kemudian, pikiranku mulai mengambang ...

Tak terasa lima bulan telah berlalu semenjak Tsunade-_shishō_ memvonisku _interseksual_. Aku ingat bagaimana sisa pertengahan musim panas lalu kulewati dengan hanya menelan pil-pil antidepresan. Namun, seiring musim gugur datang dan menyapa dengan semilir anginnya yang bertiup sejuk, kepalaku mulai bisa berpikir positif dan sanggup mempersuasi diriku untuk menerima vonis tersebut.

Yaah, meratap selamanya memang tidak akan mengubah kenyataan; tetap menjadi perempuan sejati juga bukan lagi pilihan. Karenanya, aku menemui _Otōsan_ dan mengemukakan kesediaanku menjadi laki-laki "_seutuhnya_" lewat jalan operasi.

_Otōsan_ yang begitu senang mendengarnya, langsung memboyongku ke rumah sakit yang berada jauh di luar kota. Di sana, aku kembali menjalani serangkaian tes pemeriksaan ulang dan tes medis lainnya; menjalani _Terapi Sulih Hormon_ guna "menambah" kadar _hormon testosteron_-ku; serta menjalani bimbingan intensif untuk menjadi laki-laki sejati.

Yang terakhir itu adalah ide "brilian" _Otōsan_, yang tampaknya sangat antusias ingin memiliki sosok putra yang benar-benar berpenampilan, bertingkah laku, serta berpikir laiknya remaja pria normal. Demi merealisasikan keinginan tersebut, _Otōsan _pun merekrut kenalan beliau yang bernama Hatake Kakashi sebagai pembimbingku.

Kala mendengar namanya, imaji pertama yang melintas di kepalaku adalah sosok orang-orangan sawah dengan muka _henohenomoheji_. Lalu, saat Otōsan mempertemukanku dengan seorang pria berambut jabrik keabuan—dengan poni sebelah menjuntai plus masker kebiruan yang menutupi hampir tiga perempat wajahnya—imaji itu pun berubah menjadi suatu asumsi meyakinkan. Raut wajah Hatake Kakashi-_san_ pastilah seperti _henohenomoheji_! Kalau tidak, _mana mungkin_ Hatake Kakashi-_san _repot-repot menyembunyikan wajahnya serapat itu di balik masker!

Namun, terlepas dari asumsi konyolku mengenai misteri wajahnya, Hatake Kakashi-_san_ tampaknya memang seorang pembimbing. Tanpa perlu bertanya lebih jauh tentang kondisi ambiguitas genderku pun, dia langsung menyanggupi permintaan _Otōsan_, dan berjanji akan membimbingku ke jalan maskulinitas dengan benar.

"Nah, Haruno Sakura. Pertama-tama, kita akan mengubah penampilanmu yang manis ini menjadi _lebih_ maskulin," ujarnya santai dari balik masker—serta novel "_Icha Icha Paradise_" aneh yang mendadak muncul di depan hidungnya—kala memulai bimbingan privat kami di kamar tempatku dirawat-inap.

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi. _Penampilan fisik yang_ ... _manis_? Aku pun mulai menukas, "Maaf, Hatake Kakashi-_san_—"

"Panggil 'Kakashi-_sensei_' saja, Sakura," selanya kasual. Satu mata mengantuknya masih tenggelam dalam novel berkaver oranye di tangan kirinya itu. "Walau masih muda begini, aku juga seorang _sensei _di sekolah khusus laki-laki."

Irisku melebar. "_E_? _Maji de_?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Anda yang kelihatan pemalas ini adalah seorang guru? _Usooo_!"

Pria muda itu hanya mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, membalas tatapanku sebentar, lalu kembali menekuni novel anehnya. "Rupanya selain penampilanmu, gaya bicara feminin yang kaugunakan itu juga perlu perubahan ya."

Sudut bibirku otomatis tertarik ke bawah, menukas datar, "Tapi, Kakashi-_sensei_, _penampilan_-ku sudah tampak lebih maskulin daripada sebelumnya."

"Hmm?" gumam Kakashi-sensei sambil membalik halaman novelnya. "Rambut berwarna merah muda, pundak yang kurang lebar, kedua lengan yang tidak menonjolkan otot biseps, perut yang tampak tidak kencang di balik kemeja rumah sakit itu, serta pinggang yang kecil. Yaah, menurutku _sama sekali _tidak maskulin, Sakura."

Komentar panjang dengan nada monoton yang tertuang dari balik masker hitamnya itu, kontan menohokku. Tapi saat aku akan membuka mulut untuk menukas kembali, Kakashi-_sensei_ menambahkan detail lainnya, "Bibir dan dagumu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran maskulinitas. Begitu juga sudut mata _tsurime_, serta iris hijau zamrudnya"—terdengar dengusan geli dari balik maskernya—"yang mengingatkanku pada karakter _kunoichi_ tertentu di anime _Shippūden_."

Sesaat, aku hanya memandanginya aneh. Kemudian, aku menimpal ragu, "_Wakarimashita wa_; secara keseluruhan, penampilan fisikku ... mungkin tidak semaskulin itu." Tapi, aku heran ... mengapa Ino dulu bersikeras kalau aku _terlampau _maskulin untuk seorang perempuan, ya?

"Yaah, aku bisa saja menyebutmu _bishōnen _saat mengamati raut wajahmu sekilas dari samping. Tetapi, tetap saja penampilan fisikmu terlalu manis untuk bisa kusebut 'laki-laki'," imbuhnya ringan, yang hanya kurespons dengan anggukan kaku—enggan membantah.

Hari pertama bimbingan diisi dengan sesi perbaikan gaya rambutku oleh tangan Kakashi-_sensei_ sendiri. Di sela-sela ketekunannya mengguntingi helai demi helai rambutku, Kakashi-_sensei_ juga memberikan bimbingan kilat mengenai _otoko kotoba_—atau gaya bicara laki-laki (yang sebenarnya _sudah kupelajari dari dulu_ sebelum aku memulai membuat _dōjinshi_ bertema _shōnen-ai_), serta memintaku untuk berlatih merendahkan suara lantaran suaraku _jauh_ dari kata "maskulin" (tapi wajar saja, aku _kan _masih belum puber).

Seminggu berikutnya, Kakashi-_sensei_ mengajariku bagaimana para lelaki umumnya bertingkah laku (frontal, karena "_otot lebih cepat bereaksi daripada otak_"). Seminggu berikutnya lagi, Kakashi-_sensei_ mulai memberiku menu latihan fisik guna membentuk, _setidaknya_, otot biseps di lenganku. Seminggu berikutnya lagi dan lagi, Kakashi-_sensei _selalu hadir (walau sering terlambat) untuk terus menggembleng fisik serta mentalku agar bisa menyamai sosok laki-laki sejati.

Tatkala musim dingin yang menjengut iga mulai menyelimuti kota, bimbingan privat kami pun menemui batas waktunya. Di hari terakhir itu, Kakashi-_sensei_ menilai penampilanku sudah cukup maskulin untuk bisa membaur dengan para siswa di _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_—sekolah khusus laki-laki tempat dia mengajar. Untuk itu, Kakashi-_sensei_ menghadiahkan setelan _gakuran _dari sekolah itu kepadaku, memberitahu serta bahwa aku bisa bersekolah di sana mulai musim semi tahun depan.

Dan setelah Kakashi-_sensei_ pulang, di sinilah aku sekarang: masih menempati kamarku di rumah sakit, dan tengah menunggu jadwal _Operasi Penegasan Kelamin_ yang akan kujalani beberapa hari lagi. Sambil menunggu, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali menggerakkan _drawing pen_ di atas lembaran kertas _dōjinshi_-ku yang belum rampung—diliputi kerinduan tidak wajar karena ... _oh_, sudah berbulan-bulan aku tidak menggambar _dōjinshi_, apa lagi bersua dengan harta benda bermerek "_shōnen-ai_" milikku—sebelum _Otōsan _tahu-tahu menegur dan memintaku untuk memikirkan hal yang malah membuatku termenung selama ini.

_"Apakah tidak aneh jika Sakura-_kun_ masih menggemari romansa _shōnen-ai_, padahal tahun depan nanti Sakura-_kun_ akan menjadi siswa di _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_?"_

Nalarku mengatakan, "Ya, _tentu saja_ akan terasa abnormal sekali jika kau yang _bukan lagi_ bergender perempuan ini, masih menggemari romansa _shōnen-ai_! Otakmu akan dipenuhi _imajinasi terlarang_ lantaran yang kaulihat di perguruan nanti, hanyalah _interaksi para homososial bergender laki-laki_! Lambat laun, kau _akan_ menjadi _fudanshi_ ... atau menjadi penonton setia dorama romansa terselubung antarsiswa ... atau malah tergoda menjaring tipe _seme_ untuk menjadi kekasihmu sendiri ... atau lalu menjadi _homoseksual_."

Aku menggigil. Entah mengapa, mendengarkan sang Nalar malah membuatku ketakutan akan implikasinya pada orientasi seksualku nanti. _Homoseksual_ ... astaga, tidak! Aku _memang_ selalu membaca dan menggambar _manga_ bertema _shōnen-ai_, _tapi_... kalau membayangkannya terjadi pada diriku sendiri ... yang sebentar lagi menjadi laki-laki sejati ...

Tanpa mendengarkan sang Ego yang mengecamku kelewat paranoid, segera kualihkan pandanganku dari hujan salju di luar sana, ke arah _Otōsan_ yang rupanya masih setia menunggu responsku. "Baiklah, _Otōsan_. Setelah operasi nanti, aku akan mencoba menghentikan semua kegemaranku pada romansa _shōnen-ai_," kataku, berusaha memperdengarkan nada kalem dalam suaraku. "Tapi sekarang, tolong biarkan aku merampungkan _dōjinshi_-ku ini sampai selesai. Karena, _Otōsan_ tahu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan apa yang sedang kukerjakan ... terbengkalai begitu saja."

_Otōsan_ hanya mendesah pendek, lalu mengangsurkan senyuman pengertiannya padaku. "Hanya sampai operasimu dijalankan."

Aku mengangguk tanpa bersuara lagi. Berpaling aku pada lembaran kertas _dōjinshi_ yang terhampar di hadapanku, seraya diam-diam mengulum senyuman getir. Setelah itu, aku memungut _drawing pen_, membuka penutupnya, dan mulai menebalkan garis wajah karakter _seme_—yang kugambar tengah menatap rindu ke arah _uke_-nya—dengan perasaan sendu.

Benar ... _bagaimanapun_, aku memang harus mengucapkan "_sayōnara_" pada semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupanku dulu, setelah operasi nanti. Walau ini terasa berat, tapi _harus_ kulakukan demi menyambut identitas baruku ... sebagai Haruno Sakura-kun.

* * *

**Sang _Bishōnen_.**

* * *

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar cerah. Langit biru yang menggantung rendah di atas sana, tampak jernih tanpa gumpalan awan menodai. Semilir angin berembus lembut, membawa serta kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran dari ranting pohonnya. Aku yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari peron stasiun lokal, mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan menengadahkan telapaknya guna meraih beberapa kelopak bunga kebanggaan negeri tersebut. Namun, kelopak-kelopak sakura itu hanya terlewat begitu saja, hingga yang ada dalam kepalan tanganku hanyalah udara kosong belaka.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis sembari mengalihkan tatapanku ke pepohonan sakura muda yang tumbuh di seberang stasiun; merasa agak kecewa lantaran tak bisa meraih sekelopak sakura pun, yang konon akan memberikan keberuntungan bagi siapa saja yang berhasil meraihnya. Ah, tapi masih sempat melihat sakura bermekaran di bulan Mei jugalah suatu keberuntungan, bukan?

Di tengah renunganku mengagumi keindahan pohon sakura di seberang sana, kurasakan sesuatu menarik-narik lengan atasan _gakuran_ yang kukenakan. Serta merta aku menengok ke bawah dan menemukan seraut wajah gadis kecil berambut biru dikepang-dua, yang menatapku lekat-lekat dengan sepasang iris lebarnya. Setelah berhasil mendapat atensi dariku, gadis kecil tersebut membuka mulutnya, bertanya, "_Anata futanari na no_?"

Pertanyaan polos sarat nada penasaran yang merasuk ke telingaku barusan, keruan saja membuat kedua irisku terbeliak lebar. Namun belum sempat aku menyuarakan keterkejutanku, mendadak gadis kecil itu melepaskan lengan atasan _gakuran_-ku seraya menoleh ke balik bahunya dan menyahut nyaring, "_Tōchan, Tōchan_!_ Mite, mite_!"—telunjuknya terangkat ke atas, menunjuk tepat ke wajahku—"Orang ini _futanari_ lho!"

Sontak wajahku memerah. Gadis kecil itu dengan seenaknya menyebutku "_futanari_" di tengah para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang melewati peron stasiun lokal. Kulihat beberapa orang yang mendengar sahutannya, mulai memutar kepala dan memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Bahkan, ada yang terang-terangan mengamati penampilanku dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki segala! _Ukh_. Lantaran tak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan dadakan, buru-buru aku menyingkir dari peron stasiun; bergegas menjauhi si gadis kecil, yang masih saja mengecapku "_futanari_" dengan telunjuk tangannya.

_Tch_, anak itu terlalu keranjingan menonton _anime_ yang bukan-bukan, ya? Memangnya, siapa yang dia sebut "_futanari_"? Aku memang divonis _interseksual_, tapi bukan berarti aku juga "_futanari_"—atau karakter _shōjo_ berkelamin ganda dalam _ero anime_, _shānnarō_!

Bodohnya, karena terlalu fokus mengumpat dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkah tanpa melihat ke depan, aku menubruk seseorang hingga membuatnya jatuh terjengkang. Aku tersentak begitu mendengar orang yang kutubruk—yang rupanya seorang wanita muda berambut kecokelatan, berbandana kain putih, dan berpakaian warna senada di balik apron biru—mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Gomen_!" sahutku panik, dengan sigap membantunya berdiri. "Aku tidak melihat arahku berjalan. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Uh, kurasa begitu," jawab wanita muda itu meringis seraya menerima uluran tanganku. Saat kami berdiri berhadapan, kedua iris kecokelatan miliknya mulai bergerak menelusuri wajahku, rambutku, serta setelan _gakuran_-ku sebelum bibirnya bersuara tidak yakin, "Kamu ... siswa _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_?"

Aku balik bertanya cepat, "Kau tahu _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_?"

Wanita muda itu mengangguk. "Kukira, sekolah tersebut hanya menerima siswa laki-laki saja." Dia memincingkan mata, memandangiku selidik. "Apa gadis manis sepertimu diizinkan bersekolah di sana?"

Sebersit rona menjalar di pipiku. Lagi-lagi, ada yang salah kira genderku masih perempuan meski penampilanku sudah tampak lebih maskulin. Aku lalu menukas jengah, "Sebenarnya aku ini—"

"_Futanari_! _Tōchan_, itu dia _futanari_-nya!"

Kami berdua terlonjak begitu mendengar teriakan nyaring dari balik ransel yang kupanggul. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat sesosok gadis kecil berambut biru familier, yang sedang menghampiriku sambil menarik-narik pergelangan tangan seorang pria di sampingnya. "_Tōchan, mite, mite_! Rambutnya pink, wajahnya _bishōjo_, tapi seragamnya _gakuran_! Dia _futanari_, kan, _Tōchan_? Iya, _kan_?"

_Tch_, anak itu lagi! Dengan segera aku memalingkan muka dan melangkahkan kaki melewati si wanita muda berbandana kain, tanpa memedulikan sahutan anak itu di belakangku. Namun, suara nyaringnya terus terngiang di dalam kepalaku. Hingga akhirnya, tungkaiku memutuskan untuk berlari menerobos para pejalan kaki—meski ransel dan tas kargo bawaanku sedikit menghambat derap sepatu _kets_-ku yang beradu dengan beton trotoar.

Belum cukup jauh aku meninggalkan stasiun lokal, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara klakson memekik nyaring dari balik punggungku. Sambil melambatkan kecepatan lari, aku berpaling ke arah mobil _pick-up_ tua berwarna merah pudar yang melipir mengiringiku. Dari seberang kaca jendela mobil, aku bertatapan dengan si wanita muda berbandana kain yang tengah mengemudikannya.

"_Sumimasen_! Letak _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_ berada di arah sebaliknya!" sahut wanita muda tersebut dari balik kemudi, membuatku sepenuhnya berhenti berlari. "Kalau kamu mau, aku bisa memberimu tumpangan," tawarnya sopan seraya menghentikan laju kendaraannya. "Tempat tinggalku juga searah. Bagaimana?"

Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku sambil berpikir. Tapi, menimbang kemungkinan diriku akan tersesat lantaran baru kali pertama berada di daerah ini, aku putuskan untuk menerima tawaran tersebut.

"_Hajimemashite_. Aku Ayame, putri pemilik kedai _ramen_ _Ichiraku_. _Dōzo yoroshiku_." kata wanita muda itu memperkenalkan diri saat mobil _pick-up_ tua yang dikemudikannya berputar ke arah sebaliknya, lalu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata di atas jalanan berlalu-lintas jarang.

"_Hajimemashite_. Namaku Haruno Sakura, siswa baru _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_. _Dōzo yoroshiku_," responsku sopan seraya menundukkan kepala sekilas.

"_E_? Haruno Sakura bukannya nama perempuan, ya?" komentarnya ragu. "Apa kamu ... _benar-benar_ lelaki tulen? Atau jangan-jangan ... kamu memang ... um, _futanari_?"

Aku yang sedang memperbaiki posisi sandaran punggungku di bantalan kursi penumpang yang bulukan, menoleh ke arahnya yang tak melepaskan pandangan dari jalanan di depan. "Ayame-_san_, _boku wa otoko nanda_," tukasku dengan suara sekalem mungkin—meski dalam hati, aku ingin sekali meneriakkannya, tepat di telinga wanita muda itu. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin aku mengenakan setelan _gakuran_ dan menjadi siswa di sekolah khusus laki-laki tersebut."

Ayame-_san_ tampak terdiam sejenak, mencerna kata-kataku. "Ahahaha, benar juga," timpalnya kemudian, diawali tawa canggung. Setelah itu, dia mulai mengganti topik percakapan kami. "Um ... Haruno-_kun_ tadi bilang, Haruno-kun siswa baru di _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_, bukan?" ujarnya, menyebut _yobisute_ '-_kun_' di belakang nama keluargaku dengan hati-hati.

"Ya. Baru kelas satu."

Ayame-_san_ tampak tercengang. "Jangan-jangan, Haruno-_kun_ salah satu siswa penerimaan baru, ya?" Ketika mendapati responsku yang berupa anggukan kepala singkat, dia bertanya lagi, "Mengapa baru datang setelah liburan _Golden Week_?"

Sesuai dugaan, ada juga yang bertanya mengapa aku baru muncul sebagai siswa penerimaan baru pada bulan Mei setelah liburan _Golden Week_. Untuk itu, aku sudah menyiapkan jawaban, "Aku baru diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit, tepat dua hari sebelum liburan _Golden Week_ usai." Dan itu bukan jawaban palsu. Aku memang baru saja diizinkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit setelah lama direhab pascaoperasi. _Operasi Penegasan Kelamin_ yang kujalani musim dingin lalu itu sendiri berlangsung dengan sukses—meski sebelumnya, Dokter mewanti akan ada sedikit kendala dalam merekonstruksi morfologi _genital_ luarku. Tapi, aku tidak mengira akan membutuhkan waktu sampai tiga bulan rehabilitasi, hanya untuk beradaptasi dengan alat _genital_ luarku yang baru. Untunglah, pihak sekolah masih berbaik hati menerimaku sebagai siswa baru mereka begitu masa rehabilitasi panjangku berakhir.

"_Diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit_?" kudengar Ayame-_san_ merepetisi sebagian jawabanku dengan nada khawatir. "_Ara_, Haruno-_kun_ baru sembuh dari suatu penyakit kronis, ya?"

Melihat ekspresi prihatin teraut di paras Ayame-_san_ yang manis, aku jadi tak tega untuk membohonginya. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa menceritakan padanya tentang apa yang kualami selama hampir sembilan bulan belakangan ini. Jadi, aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai responsnya.

Ayame-_san_ mendesah berat sebelum mengangsurkan senyuman sarat empati padaku. "Tetapi, Haruno-_kun_ kini baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"_Sō da_," jawabku sambil mengangguk mantap. Untuk sekarang, aku memang merasa baik-baik saja dengan identitas genderku yang baru.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan; Ayame-_san_ terus berkonsentrasi mengemudikan mobil _pick-up_ tuanya, sementara aku memandangi langit biru dari balik kaca buram jendela mobil yang sedikit terbuka. Tak berapa lama, aku mengerjab kaget seiring menyadari kendaraan yang kutumpangi tengah memasuki kawasan hutan. Namun belum sempat aku menggerakkan bibir untuk bertanya, Ayame-_san_ sudah menghentikan laju kendaraannya di seberang halte bus sepi, memberitahu bahwa kami sudah sampai di _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_.

Keningku mengernyit samar kala memandangi halte bus, pepohonan rapat di latar belakangnya, serta jalanan setapak menembus hutan yang muncul di samping kanan halte bus itu dengan tatapan sangsi. Lalu, atensiku beralih ke Ayame-_san_ saat telingaku mendengar arahan darinya. "Gerbang _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_ berada tepat di ujung sana. Haruno-_kun_ hanya tinggal telusuri saja jalanan setapak di situ."

"Begitu, ya?" tanggapku agak ragu sambil melepas sabuk pengaman dan menarik _handle_ pintu mobil di sisi kiri kursi penumpang. Sebelum beranjak turun, aku berpaling dulu ke Ayame-_san_ untuk berterimakasih atas tumpangannya.

Ayame-_san_ tersenyum lebar. "Ah, tidak perlu sungkan. Aku senang bisa memberi Haruno-_kun_ tumpangan." Lalu, kedua iris cokelatnya melebar, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya! Karena Haruno-_kun_ siswa baru di kelas satu, Haruno-_kun_ pasti akan sekelas dengan Naruto-_kun_ ya!"

Aku yang sudah beranjak turun bersama ransel dan tas kargo bawaanku, bertanya tidak mengerti, "Naruto-_kun_?"

"_Hai_. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Tahun ini, anak itu terpaksa tinggal kelas. Jadi, Haruno-_kun_ harus berteman baik dengannya ya," pesannya persuasif sembari menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya.

Aku tercenung. "Uzumaki Naruto, ya?" gumamku mengulang-ulang nama itu di kepala; nama yang mengingatkanku pada irisan _Narutomaki_ di atas semangkuk _ramen_. "Rasanya, aku jadi ingin mampir ke kedai _ramen_ Ayame-_san_."

"Berdua Naruto-_kun_, ya? Baiklah! Kami pasti akan menunggu kedatangan kalian!" sambar Ayame-san dengan ceria. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Haruno-_kun_! Semoga hari pertamamu di _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_ menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa!"

Kupandangi bumper belakang mobil _pick-up_ tua yang melaju meninggalkanku itu dengan masih tercenung. "Berdua Uzumaki Naruto ke kedai _ramen_ Ayame-_san_?" gumamku sambil mengernyitkan kening. "Artinya, aku _harus_ berteman dengan si Naruto-_gaki_ dulu agar bisa ke kedai _ramen_ Ayame-san, ya?"

Sejenak, bibirku mengulas senyum simpul sembari mengendur-endurkan tali ransel di pundakku dengan satu tangan. "Baiklah! Itu bisa kulakukan nanti setelah sampai di sekolah," kataku memutuskan sambil beranjak menghampiri mulut jalanan setapak yang menembus hutan di samping kanan halte bus. "Sekarang, yang harus kulakukan terlebih dulu adalah menelusuri jalanan ini," imbuhku seiring melangkahkan kaki, memasuki jalanan tersebut.

Suasana suram menyelimuti jalanan bertanah dan berkerikil yang tengah kutelusuri ini. Di kedua sisi jalan, berderet pepohonan rindang yang menjulang tinggi, seolah ingin menantang langit biru yang menaunginya. Tidak ada suara kicauan burung yang terdengar—ataupun dengungan serangga hutan—kecuali suara gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin musim semi. Jalanannya sendiri berkelok-kelok tak menentu, seakan-akan ingin menyesatkan orang yang melaluinya ...

... _yaitu_ diriku, yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman berjalan seorang diri di tengah hutan, seperti sekarang. Bukannya aku paranoid, tapi aku mulai membayangkan sepasang mata di balik pepohonan tengah bergerak mengawasiku—

Langkahku terhenti. Kepalaku berputar cepat. Kedua irisku melempar tatapan waspada ke balik pepohonan di sebelah kananku. Walau tidak merasakan hawa kehadirannya, namun instingku mengatakan ada seseorang—atau _sesuatu_—yang _memang_ tengah mengawasiku tajam. Tapi, aku hanya mendapati bayang-bayang pepohonan ... serta siluet aneh berbentuk tanaman _venus fly-trap_ setinggi manusia dewasa.

Aku mengerjabkan mata; merasa ragu dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Tapi, siluet aneh tersebut masih bertahan di sana ... sebelum akhirnya melebur dengan bayang-bayang pepohonan.

Belum sempat pikiranku terkontaminasi paranoia, cuping telingaku menegak seiring menangkap suara putaran roda yang beradu jalanan tanah berkerikil dari arah belakang. Serta merta aku membalikkan badan dan menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut merah di atas sepeda, yang melaju perlahan ke arahku.

Aku pun mengembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya, ada juga manusia lain yang melewati jalanan ini, selain diriku sendiri. Dengan semangat aku mengangkat tangan dan melambai ke arahnya. Namun, pemuda bersepeda itu hanya menolehkan kepala, memandangiku sekilas, lalu melewatiku begitu saja.

"_E_?" Aku tercengang. Tak kusangka dia hanya akan melewatiku, tanpa niat menghentikan laju sepedanya. Padahal, dia _melihat-_ku berdiri di sini, kan?

Buru-buru aku memutar tungkai, memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. "_Chotto yameta, omae_!" seruku, menyuruhnya berhenti. Dengan kepayahan aku berlari sambil memeluk tas kargo berat di dadaku. Ransel di punggungku sendiri malah hampir menghambat derap kakiku. Untung saja pemuda itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang mampu kuimbangi. "_Chotto yameta datte ba_!" seruku lagi sambil menjulurkan satu tangan ke depan, merenggut bagian belakang kaus putih yang dikenakannya.

Roda sepedanya berdecit nyaring—pemuda itu hampir jatuh terjungkal andai kakinya tidak sigap menjejak tanah. Aku tak mengira tanganku kelewat bertenaga saat merenggut kausnya. Tapi setidaknya, hal itu sukses membuat pemuda itu berhenti dan berpaling padaku.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan suara monoton, namun kedua iris cokelat hazelnya yang besar nan terang tampak menatapku tajam.

Aku membuka mulut, tapi urung bersuara. Hanya desahan napas singkat yang terdengar saat irisku terpaku menatap seraut wajah di depanku. Seraut wajah manekin imut ... bak _bishōnen_ berkarakter _uke_ yang keluar langsung dari _manga BL_.

" ... kecil sepertimu mengenakan _gakuran_?"

Aku mengerjabkan mata, tersadar dari keterpakuan begitu mendengar sayup-sayup suara maskulin yang mengentaskanku dari hanyutan imaji terlarang. "Ya?"

Si _uke_—maksudku, sang _bishōnen_—tampak sedang memandangiku lekat-lekat, lama ... sampai aku merasa canggung sendiri. "Mengapa kau mengenakan _gakuran_?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Aku berdeham sebentar untuk mengaburkan kecanggunganku di bawah sorot matanya. "_Gakuran_ kan seragam yang dikenakan siswa _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_," jawabku mengonfirmasi. Ketika tidak mendapat tanggapan darinya, aku putuskan untuk memperkenalkan identitas diri. "Omong-omong, aku Haruno Sakura. Siswa baru di kelas satu. _Yoroshiku_."

Kali ini, sang bishōnen menanggapinya dengan gumaman. "Haruno Sakura,"—matanya mengerling sekilas ke helaian rambutku yang berwarna merah jambu—"_siswa baru_?"

"_Sō nanda_." Aku berdeham lagi sebelum memintanya untuk mengantarku ke _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_. "Mungkin kau bisa memboncengku ...," suaraku menggantung seiring menyadari sepeda yang ditungganginya adalah sepeda gunung. "Atau ... kita bisa jalan sama-sama?"

"Kubonceng saja," putusnya kalem, langsung mengejutkanku.

"Tapi ... sepedamu kan ... _tidak ada_ boncengannya," kataku memrotes dengan ragu-ragu.

Sudut bibir sang _bishōnen_ tertarik sedikit ke atas. "Aku bisa memboncengmu di depan," tawarnya kasual.

Kedua irisku terbeliak. "_Memboncengku ... di depan_?" ulangku tidak yakin seraya mengamati _top tube_ pada _frame_ sepedanya; membayangkan diriku sendiri duduk membonceng di depannya. "Kurasa ... itu tidak perlu—"

Sang _bishōnen_ menyela dingin, "Jangan menolak. _Kau_ yang sudah memaksaku berhenti, jadi terima saja tawaranku." Lalu, tangannya terjulur ke pundakku, menarik lepas tali ransel yang kupanggul, dan menyelubungkannya sendiri ke pundaknya.

Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat tindakan spontannya barusan. "Cepat naik. Jangan buat aku menunggu." Sang _bishōnen_ memerintahku dengan suara datar, ditingkahi gerakan tangan meraih lenganku, menarik tubuhku mendekat hingga pinggulku membentur _top tube_ sepedanya.

Tak punya kesempatan untuk menolak—dia juga kelihatannya bukan tipe orang yang menerima penolakan—terpaksa aku menempatkan panggulku di atas _top tube_, duduk membonceng dengan posisi setengah badan menghadap stang kemudi. Sementara itu, sang _bishōnen_ menjulurkan kedua tangannya, mencengkeram pegangan stang kemudi, seolah memenjarakanku dengan kedua lengannya. Dan karena tas kargo dalam dekapanku berukuran cukup besar, mau tak mau aku harus merapat ke dada sang _bishōnen_ agar bisa memuatnya serta. Kemudian, setelah mengecek posisiku cukup aman untuk duduk membonceng di depannya, sang bishōnen mulai mengayuh pedal dan melajukan roda sepedanya di jalanan setapak menuju sekolah kami.

Selama berada dalam "penjara" lengan sang _bishōnen_ yang terbuka di bawah gulungan lengan kausnya, kecanggungan menyelimutiku kembali. Andai aku masih perempuan, pengalaman dibonceng dengan posisi ini akan cukup mendebarkan hati karena bisa berada begitu dekat dengan si pemuda yang membonceng. Tapi _sayangnya_, genderku sekarang laki-laki, dan hal ini _sama sekali tidak_ mendebarkan hati! Meskipun aku duduk bersandar begitu rapat di dadanya—hingga puncak kepalaku membentur dagunya, telingaku menangkap suara desahan napasnya, dan hidungku menghirup wewangian kayu manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya—tapi hal itu malah membuatku merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman.

"Se—sebaiknya, kauturunkan aku sekarang," pintaku agak tergagap seraya menengadah sedikit ke arahnya.

Sang _bishōnen_ menengok ke bawah, beradu mata denganku. "Kita memang sudah sampai," ujarnya monoton sembari menarik rem roda sepedanya tiba-tiba; bahuku tersentak sedikit ke depan dibuatnya.

Aku terpana, tak mengira bahwa kami sudah berada tepat di depan sebuah pintu gerbang sekolah yang setengah terbuka. Di balik pintu gerbang berjeruji besi kelabu tersebut, kulihat hamparan pelataran luas yang dihiasi barisan pepohonan _ginko_ dan pinus di kanan-kirinya. Sementara di seberang sana, sebuah bangunan sekolah berstruktur standar menjulang kukuh dengan latar belakang langit biru. Aku tersenyum lebar. Antusiasme bergulung memenuhi benakku. Akhirnya, aku sampai di _Rikudō Sennin Gakuen_; sekolah baruku.

Usai merosot turun dari atas _top tube_ dengan masih mendekap tas kargoku, aku bergegas menghampiri pintu gerbang sekolah, ingin cepat-cepat menjejakkan kakiku di sana. Namun belum sampai tiga langkah, kudengar sang _bishōnen_ menyuruhku berhenti. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya menenteng ranselku.

"_Arigatō_," ucapku meringis seraya mengambil ransel yang diangsurkannya padaku. "Untuk bocengannya juga," imbuhku dengan senyuman terulas di bibir. Setelah itu, aku memutar tumit, bergerak akan menghampiri gerbang pintu sekolah itu kembali saat tangan sang bishōnen tiba-tiba mencekal sikuku.

"Kau harus membayar dulu," kata sang _bishōnen_ datar begitu aku menengok ke arahnya.

"_Membayar_?" aku membeo heran.

Dia mengangguk mantap. "Untuk jasa pengantaran."

"Untuk jasa—" suaraku terputus seiring doktrin favorit Ino mendadak terngiang di kepalaku. _Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini_. Dan rupanya, hal itu berlaku juga untuk "_jasa pengantaran_" yang disebut sang _bishōnen_ barusan. Kutatap wajah manekin imut tanpa emosi di depanku itu sebentar—menyayangkan matrealisme yang menodainya—sebelum menimpal, "Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

"Sepantasnya," jawabnya singkat.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku sejenak sebelum tanganku beralih merogoh saku celana _gakuran_-ku. Tapi, dompet yang kucari itu tidak ada. Apa mungkin aku menyimpannya di dalam tas ransel? Dengan segera kupindahkan posisi tas ranselku ke depan dada. Kubuka ritsleting kantongnya, mulai memasukkan tanganku ke dalamnya, dan meraba-raba keberadaan dompetku sembari meminta sang bishōnen untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu."

Kudengar sang _bishōnen_ menukas tegas. Lalu tanpa sempat kusadari, dengan cepat dia merenggut kerah tegak _gakuran_-ku, menariknya ke depan, hingga yang kusadari pada detik berikutnya adalah ... bibirnya menempel tepat di bibirku.

Kontan aku melebarkan mata, terkejut dengan tindakan frontalnya. Namun, sang _bishōnen_ hanya menatap dingin ke dalam mataku sembari menelengkan kepalanya sedikit hingga membuat bibir kami semakin menyatu rapat.

Tentu saja aku berontak keras—berusaha mendorong dadanya mundur dengan satu tanganku yang bebas—tapi entah bagaimana, mendadak tubuhku limbung ke belakang, dan jatuh terduduk di hadapannya. Mataku mengerjab bingung, tangan kananku bergerak menyentuh bibirku yang berdenyut-denyut aneh ...

... kemudian wajahku memanas, sekaligus memucat begitu menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi: sang _bishōnen_ menciumku—menciumku yang bergender laki-laki ini—dan menjatuhkanku sesudahnya.

Aku mendongak dan menerima kilatan intimidasif dari iris cokelat sang _bishōnen_ yang menatapku dari atas sadel sepeda. Seketika tubuhku gemetar. Dengan suara tergagap, aku bertanya, "Me—mengapa kau ... _mencium_-ku?"

Senyuman kelam terulas di bibirnya. "Aku hanya mengambil bayaranku."

"_Nan_—_nandato_?" tanyaku, merasa syok dan tidak percaya. "Mengambil ... bayaran?"

Alih-alih menghiraukanku, dia malah bergumam sendiri sembari mengusap pelan permukaan bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Lalu, dia menengok ke bawah, memandangiku yang masih terduduk di jalanan, dan menyeringai. "_Rikudō Sennin Gakuen ni yōkoso_," katanya dengan nada suara rendah dan parau.

"Hah?"—hanya itu yang bisa kulontarkan. Aku masih syok dengan apa yang kualami barusan.

Setelah berkata begitu, sang _bishōnen_ mengayuh sepedanya ke jalur jalanan setapak lain, yang melintang di depan pagar pembatas sekolah. Aku sendiri yang tengah memandang jauh punggungnya, mulai merasa paranoid kalau-kalau baru saja mengalami _sekuhara_—atau semacam pelecehan dari seorang _uke_ _..._

... di hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki sebagai siswa laki-laki.

**~_tsuzuku_.**

* * *

Author's Note:

_Konnichiwa_! _1st Blossom_ akhirnya ter-_publish_ juga~

Meski rasanya sisi feminin Sakura-_kun_ masih kelihatan di _chapter_ ini, namun vic akan berusaha membuat maskulinitas Sakura-_kun_ mendominasi di _chapter_ berikutnya nanti~ _Just wait and read_ ya!

Omong-omong, bisakah _reader_ menebak identitas sang _bishōnen_? (Walau sebenarnya, tidak perlu ditebak juga sudah jelas siapa orangnya ... hehe.)

Okeee, _arigatō_ _goza_ untuk _reader_ yang sudi baca dan _review fanfic _menyimpang ini~

_Next blossom, ja ne_!

* * *

**History:**

09/O4/2012 : first published

29/04/2012 : clean the formating


End file.
